The regulation of norepinephrine induced glycogenolysis has been investigated in cultured cerebromicrovascular cellular elements. Preliminary studies revealed that the glycogenolytic effect of norepinephrine can be partially prevented by Beta2-adrenergic blockers in endothelial cultures.